


Stop Making Fun of my Accent!

by tigercry



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Argo's accent is awesome, Asuna doesn't know what to do with him, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Funny, Humor, Kirito gets himself in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: "'xactly!""Argo, there's no 'z' in exactly Argo...""Shuddup Kiri-boi!"All in all Argo's accent is extremely amusing to Kirito and his teasing goes just a little too far for the blonde's sister, a.k.a Asuna. Though lucky for him, a certain someone's nearby to calm the info broker down.Merry Late Christmas from Caylee Mitsuko.
Relationships: Argo (Sword Art Online)/Original Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 9





	Stop Making Fun of my Accent!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little short a while ago for one of my friends, and for my own amusement, and forgot about it till now. It's really short, only 709 words, but Merry Christmas anyway.

“Didja try and clear yer cached ‘ata?” Argo asked curiously from over Kirito’s shoulder as she looked at the frozen laptop before it went into a forced shut down.

“Yeah, but every time I try and open the app it freezes,” Kirito grumbled, “any other ideas?”

“Just clear the ‘ata Kirito,” Argo rolled her eyes.

Kirito grumbled under his breath as the laptop booted up, but he did as Argo suggested. 

“Moment of truth,” Asuna sighed and Kirito nodded before he double tapped the application. Where much to everyone’s shock, it booted up with no issues.

“‘Xactly!” Argo grinned triumphantly, “Ki-lii ‘omplains ‘bout it all the time.”

Kirito exchanged glances with Asuna, mirth beginning to bubble up in his chest at the innocent mispronunciation of the word. 

Asuna bit her lower lip and avoided looking over at her older sister, eyebrows furrowing in contained amusement.

“Ki-boi?” Argo prodded the back of Kirito’s head, “anyone in ‘ere?

“Exactly Argo, it’s pronounced ex-act-ly,” Kirito grinned at the now very confused blonde.

“I know ‘ow to say ‘xactly Ki-boi,” Argo retorted.

“Argo, there’s no ‘z’ in exactly,” Kirito’s cheeky grin grew wider, “it’s just  _ exactly.” _

“I know ‘ow to say ‘xactly!” Argo snapped, “Ima not ‘tupid Ki-boi!” She then paused, her words replaying through her head. Her eyebrows furrowed together in an expression of frustration.

“Ex-aactly,” Kirito spelled it out slowly before he gave a yelp when Asuna lightly smacked him upside the head.

“That’s enough Kirito-kun, be nice to my sister.”

“‘X-act-ly,” Argo spoke slowly, then growled and stormed back a few steps away from the younger two. “”Ey voice! Speak ‘roperly!”

“Argo,” Asuna tried to calm the now irritated blonde, “Kirito was just teasing-”

“‘Xaactly,” Argo tried to sound it out even slower, but brought herself nothing but more frustration when her accent smothered the word again. “Argh!” The young adult stomped one of her feet in irritation, “‘xactly!’zz-actly!” 

“Argo-”

“What’s going on?” Caylee looked extremely bewildered as she placed her bookbag down onto the table with her cousin lingering behind her.

“Stupid ‘ccent!” Argo raged, “stop causin’ ‘roblems!”

“Kirito poked fun at her ability to say ‘exactly,’” Asuna sighed and lightly pulled on her boyfriend’s ear, “despite knowing that her accent makes it rather difficult.

“‘Xactly! Argh!!”

“I’ll make you speak in an Irish accent for the next week Kirigaya,” Caylee deadpanned and settled down in her chair before addressing her girlfriend, “calm down Argo-”

“Stupid ‘oice! Just ‘unction!!!”

“Argo!” Caylee shouted.

Argo whirled around to face her girlfriend, “‘at?! Ima busy Ki-lii!”

Caylee looked flatly at her, “I know.”

“Why da hell can’t I ‘ay ‘xactly!”

“I don’t know.”

“Den stop botherin’ me! Ima say it ‘roperly!”

“No, no you’re not.”

“No?” Argo narrowed her brown eyes at the brunette, silently promising to annoy her to death if she kept getting in the way

Caylee rested her chin on her palm, her other hand boredly tracing the rim of her soda can, “I think the way you say it is cute Argo. So who cares what emo-boy thinks?”

Argo’s cheeks adopted a pink hue and she stormed back to the table and dropped down into her seat with her arms crossed over her chest with a lot of grumbling under her breath. 

Caylee flashed the blonde a charming smile and slid the soda across the table to the now embarrassed blonde, “I love you too-” she paused, then added on an endearment, “-sweetheart.”

Argo turned even redder and simply dropped her head into the desk with a thunk, only her burning ears visible around her arms and her messy blonde hair.

Caylee chuckled and leaned forward enough to thread her fingers through Argo’s slightly curly hair.

Kirito opened his mouth to say something, but Caylee addressed him.

“Don't think for one second that I forgt about you Kirigaya,” Caylee’s voice was icy. “Do that again and I’ll hit you hard enough that your voice will go up a few pitches for the day, understand?”

Kirito nervously rubbed the back of his neck while Asuna shot him a glare, “please don’t hurt my boyfriend Caylee, but he understands.”

“Good,” Caylee hummed and turned her head toward her cousin, “you said you needed help with your programming class Jack?”


End file.
